


Argumentative play.

by Bookdragon6660



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crime and Punishishment, Enemies to Friends, Other, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon6660/pseuds/Bookdragon6660
Summary: Jannus needs to care for himself (logically) and Logan needs to lie (to himself a, low blow) for the pain of the newest redeemed side to regain health.
Kudos: 7





	Argumentative play.

Scraping the side of his head, and with it his scaled face Jannus sighed deeply; rubbing his temples in pain. 

Everything was just... the worst and none was listening to him. the front of his face felt tight and it all pounded like a mother father (was it Patton's turn to make dinner, Jannus didn't remember) 

"you?" Logan asked, there was more words but the self preservation of Thomas did not feel particularly functional, needing to say that he was going to pick up on more utterance was...

"Me?" Jannus half echoed. now squinting and trying to put on a reassuring smile that said (nonverbally of course) "I'm fine" . He was good a lying.(hopefully now that he had been accepted it would work on Logan?) 

Logan knew very well by the way he was just Cluching his temples and harshly flinching that he was anything but "Fine" while looking at his manicured nails through sassy yellow gloves.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked getting a Little closer. Brows furrowing in concern and bewilderment at the usably more flamboyant and sardonic side.(the hissing was more of an idiosyncrasies these days than an annoyance) 

Jannus put on his best smirk and looked to the logical side. he just needed to hold on for a bit longer. 

"You are under no obligation to tell me what is wrong and i am here (not the only one) I would love to develop a level of safety with you." 

"Peaches have always meant strength." Deceit then began looking at logic's shirt is stead of in the eye.

Logan loosened confused a his own polo trying to follow Jannus' train of thought. only to return agitated. 

"That's wrong, you have a migraine." he monotoned. "let me take care of you, or you will have a concussion." 

Jannus hissed (figuratively) and jumped back as soon as the harsh glare of the light of the mind palace. 

"Just as I thought" 

Logan then gave Jannus a glass of water, rolling his eyes as he spotted the other curled up with his face leaned into the couch, he had slithered to the darkness to cope.

Jannus looked up from his cape and greedily sucked the dihydrogen-oxide. gaze never leaving his hawk like predecessor.

"You are the spitting image of Rodnia Raskinov." Logan caught himself chuckling. 

Jannus frowned and curled back up on the couch have the glass gone and the home finally silent. 

"Your point being?" He continued, Glaring full on at Logan now. 

"You need a shower next", Logan flipped to the next chapter in crime and punishment. Being stuck in the house did none of them any favors, least of all Thomas.


End file.
